This invention relates to a process for the preparation of dried pastas such as, for example, quick-cooking pastas or instant pastas.
Various processes have been described for the preparation of pastas having a reduced cooking time, for example of a few minutes in a microwave oven, or pastas which can be rapidly reconstituted for eating, for example by immersion in hot water or a hot stock.
One of these processes comprises extruding the pastas in the required shape, precooking them for a few minutes in boiling water and then draining and drying them. However, it has been found that significant losses of material can occur during the precooking step.